A:tla FBI
by areanna123
Summary: Modern day Avatar working in the FBI. The Fire Nation gang is causing havoc for Aang and his coworkers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender or any of the characters. All rights go to the creators and Nick.**

Aang P.O.V.

"Aito! Where's my sweet tea? I shouldn't have to wait nine hours for a cup of iced tea! I am very busy being the best F.B.I. and doing very important stuff you wouldn't understand my friend."

"Sokka, you sent me to the vending machine less than a minute ago."

My partner Agent Sokka gave me a very indignant look sputtering and making theatrical huffs of annoyance before speaking.

"That's Agent Waters to you Aang Aito!" He then turned to the excited crowd of coworkers that typically surrounded our work station. They always enjoyed hearing Sokka's exaggerated tales of pasts busts and bringing criminals to justice.

Sokka would tell stories about getting one guy for a concealed weapons violation and turn it into him single handedly stop an illegal global arms trade and saved thousands of innocent lives in the process. Naturally no one took what he had to say very seriously, but it was a good way to waste. Better than paperwork at least.

" _Agent _Waters," I gave him an annoyed look as I gestured to the iced tea he had yet to take off my hands, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Sokka opened his mouth to make some sarcastic response when his phone rang.

"What?" this was Sokka's ever polite way of answering his phone.

"No! I'm sorry sir, I meant no disrespect Director Roku, sir."

Sokka looked from me to the curious coworkers of ours who were trying to pretend that they weren't the least bit interested in why the director of the F.B.I. had personally called Sokka Waters AKA the meat and sarcasm guy.

Agent Waters looked at his phone stunned for a few minutes before looking at me.

"Director Roku wants to see us in his office…like now."

Teo, an agent we worked with when we had a case involving computers or other tech stuff, opened his mouth, then closed it , before opening it again, "did he say what he needed you for?".

Sokka snapped out of his trancelike state with a cocky head toss before leaning towards Teo conspiratorially and stage whispering , "that's confidential."

Teo leaned back slowly obviously impressed and nodded understandingly.

"Well, we should head out Agent Aito."

I nodded before handing him the wretched tea. He smiled as he noticed my small yet obvious amount of annoyance. He considered me to be too happy so he spent his free time trying to see what it took to bother me. The worst part was that every time I got close to being mad at him I felt guilty. I could understand why he resented me. I was pushed on him right after he lost his last partner, Yue.

Yue died protecting civilians in a bank robbery. Yue was off duty, just visiting her father when the NWT bank was suddenly being stormed by men with guns. They were being led by Zhua, a high ranking member of the Fire Nation ganag, he was threatening a few innocent bystanders when Yue jumped in. They fired at the same time. Yue had better aim and landed a kill shot. Zhoa didn't and Yue ended up drifting in and out of consciousness before she died at midnight.

I was broken from my thoughts by the ding of the elevator as the doors slid open and revealed Dr. Katara Waters. She was head of the morgue and from what I heard she often worked in the field with her brother.

"Hey, Katara! Out of the way, important F.B.I. business going on, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over."

" How can you be so rude?! And I was not worried…Should I be?"

"No! believe me, I can handle myself just fine."

"Whatever." She shrugged Sokka's weirdness off pretty easily, then again having spent her whole life with the guy she was probably pretty used to his antics.

"Hello, you must be Sokka's new partner, Aang Aito, right? I'm sorry that we haven't had the chance to meet before now."

I felt myself blush as Sokka's sister turned her attention to me.

"Yeah, that is me, Aang. I'm just glad that we get to meet now." She grinned and headed towards Agent Beifong, Teo's partner.

I was still watching Dr. Waters when Sokka shoved into the elevator. We stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment before I asked the question that had been on my mind. Well one of them, the other being whether or not Dr. Waters was seeing any one.

"Did the director say what he wanted to see us about?"

" He didn't need to I already know."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What do you know?"

"I know that it must be impossible to ignore this mush amazingness on the field. If he knows that then he must also know I deserve a promotion."

I didn't want to burst his bubble so I just nodded and tapped me feet in time with the surprisingly uplifting elevator music. It made me wonder why Sokka and Agent Beifong hated it so much. By the time the elevator doors opened I could hum the whole song. Sokka rolled his eyes, but for once wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

We walked down the carpeted hallway till we reached Director Roku's office. Sokka was about to knock on his door, before we were stopped by Koh. Koh acted as Director Roku's secretary, but I had heard rumors around the snack machine that he was secretly Roku's bodyguard. That he could read your facial expressions so well that it was as if he was reading your mind.

As I studied the pale man before meand noted his black eyes trained on me with rapt attention I began to doubt the rumors less and less. The man smiled at me in an almost sinister fashion as he noticed my embarrassingly obvious discomfort.

"Director Roku asked to see us."

Sokka broke our staring contest. He seemed to be aware of the overwhelming tension in the room, but was still too excited by his imaginary promotion to really care about any bad vibes Koh was giving off. Koh turned his attention to Sokka.

"Director Roku is in an important meeting with Director Kyoshi, he is not to be disturbed."

Koh motioned for us to sit in a few chairs by the door. Sokka and I spent about fifteen minutes just twiddling our thumbs when the door opened to reveal the head of N.C.I.S., and her second in command. The younger woman, was a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair, and a look that said she could take on the world.

We stepped in the directors office and closed the door at his instruction. From the look he was I knew that whatever he wanted was a lot more serious than a promotion for Sokka.

"The Fire Nation is preparing to attack."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review. I may switch to a different project if no one seems interested in this one. Also Aangs' last name means 'he who is very affectionate'.**


End file.
